Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: *The Truth Shall Set Us Free... Added*
1. Realizations

Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken **Title: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Summary: After losing Pacey and Gretchen, Joey and Dawson are brought back together.**   
**Note: Takes place after "Promicide".******

  
**DAWSON:**   
Hey, once upon a time, you yourself told me that some love stories never end. What happened to that girl? 

**JOEY:**   
She offered herself to the boy she loved. The boy she thought loved her back. And he rejected her. 

**DAWSON:**   
Joey, listen to me.   
If we are truly meant to be, then we will find our way back to each other. It's as simple as that. 

Joey sat on the edge of her dock, she stared out at the water absently, her brown eyes engulfed into the water of the creek. There was a hard breeze outside but Joey didn't pay any attention to it, all she could pay attention to was the sound of her already broken heart breaking even more. It had been a few days since the events of their senior prom, but it felt like it was still going on; Joey couldn't understand what she had done to make Pacey think that she deserved better then him, all she had done was love Pacey with all her being, and for that he dumped her and not to mention humilated her in front of their whole senior class. Right now Joey was in her livid stage, a few hours ago she had been in her depressed state, but she liked being angry more. Pacey was so mean! The whole night leading up to their senior prom had been a disaster and it was all Pacey's fault, he kept making those little mistakes, but Joey hadn't cared, all she cared about was being with Pacey. But oh no, Pacey didn't want to be with her... he couldn't even dare to touch her, as he had told her at the prom. Joey had never seen that side of Pacey, she had never seen Pacey be so mean, so calice, so evil, so not who she thought she fell in love with. 

The relationship between them was over... and what for? Just because Joey had been dancing with Dawson? Joey couldn't even begin to fathom why being happy while dancing with her best friend ever since she was a little girl, would set Pacey off the way it did. Joey was always happy when she was with Dawson, maybe that was the problem... Dawson did somethig Pacey couldn't, Dawson made her happy and he didn't expect anything from it, just a smile from the girl across the creek. 

When Joey had left her house and sat down on the edge of the docks, she hadn't planned on being cynical or blaming Pacey, but she couldn't help herself. He had humilated her in front of everyone! Joey Potter was already the punching bag for Capeside, and now Pacey just gave them another reason to laugh and gossip about her, and that made her even more angry. Why had he said those things? Joey kept asking herself that in the limo ride home, she didn't know why Pacey would blame her for having dreams, for wanting to get out of Capeside. The limo ride home had been so hard and so slow in time, Joey would once in a while look up in the rearview window of the limo and see Dawson staring at her sadly... 

Dawson. Again, he had been the first one to ask if she was okay. Of course, she had told him she would be okay, she didn't want to worry Dawson, she didn't want to put anymore stress on her friend. Dawson had always been the one to pick up the pieces when Joey got hurt, but this time... she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him get wrapped up in one of her problems again, it was time for Dawson to live his life. Dawson was with Gretchen now, and if it was the last thing Joey Potter was going to do, she was going to make sure she didn't make Dawson worry about her. He deserved to be happy, even if she wasn't happy. 

"Jo?" 

Joey sighed, letting some newfound tears fall out of her eyes, and trickle down her cheeks; The salty tears stinged, and they felt like they were burning her cheeks, as if they were made of acid, but Joey didn't bother to brush them away. 

"Joey?" 

Joey heard him call for her again, but she didn't dare to look up, she didn't want him to see the horrible look on her face, she hated it when he saw her crying. He would always get a sad look on his face, and his eyes would soften up and before she knew it, she would be crying in his arms as he rocked her. 

"Please, just go away."   
Joey didn't mean for her voice to come out as harsh as it did, but all she wanted to do was be left alone. She didn't want anymore sympathy from her friends... first it had been Jack, then Jen had called and then even Drue Valentine e-mailed her saying how bad he felt for her. Joey couldn't handle another 'I'm sorry, he was such an asshole to you' look, Joey would just scream if someone asked if she was okay one more time... screaming... now that didn't sound too bad. 

"I can't Joey, I'm worried about you."   
Joey scooted over on the dock when she felt him sit down next to her, Joey let her brown eyes stare down at his shoes, sure his shoes weren't that interesting, but it was better then looking him in the face... now that she couldn't do.   
"Now Dawson Leery, why would you be worried about me? Because the guy I was and am still in love with and thought was in love with me, humilated me and made me feel like this horrible person on what was supposed to be an enjoyous occasion? Or maybe you should be worried about me, because a guy I had sex with the first time can't bring himself to touch me."   
Dawson let out a sad sigh, he didn't even know why he was here, he knew that Joey needed more time before she would actually be able to talk civily to her friends, but for some reason he had gotten in his mom's car and drove to Joey's house.   
"Joey, you're not the only one that got hurt on prom night. Gretchen dumped me."   
Joey looked away from Dawson's shoes and stared at him, her eyes drilling into his.   
"What? What happened? Oh god please, don't let it be because we danced."   
Dawson smiled softly.   
"No, she said she felt like she was too old to be doing this and that---"   
Joey glared.   
"If she said that you two were on two different paths and that you two were two different people, you can thank that little speech to Pacey."   
Dawson shook his head.   
"She wouldn't even give me a chance, us a chance to work it out."   
Joey nodded knowingly.   
"Wow, guess her and Pacey are more alike then we thought."   
Dawson opened his mouth to say something in reponse to what Joey said last, but he couldn't find the words; Dawson ran his hands over his face and groaned loudly. He hated that this sort of things always happened to him and Joey, it wasn't possible for one nice thing to go good for them. He had thought that their bad luck streak had gone away once he had gotten together with Gretchen and when Joey and Pacey were together... now, it wasnt like Dawson was the biggest supporter of the Pacey/Joey relationship, but Dawson, he loved Joey and if Pacey made her happy... then he wanted her to be with Pacey. But once again, Dawson and Joey were handed the shitty plate, obviously they must have done something really bad in their past life to deserve this.   
"Joey..."   
Joey let out a bitter laugh, why in the world was she laughing?   
"You should go Dawson. I want to be alone, there is nothing you can do to make the pain of what happened at prom go away, so don't even try."   
Dawson stared at Joey, his eyebrows furrowed in sadness, but then they furrowed in anger. Why was Joey pushing him away when she needed him the most? Joey and him had been able to survive through everything, this time shouldn't be any different, but she was pushing him away frantically, and that made him angry. Dawson couldn't stand losing Joey over the events that happened at prom, he wouldn't stand for it.   
"Joey, me and you, we have been able to survive through everything together! Through love, betrayal, heartache, death, birth... it's always been me and you, and this time should be no different. You can't do this alone, Joey I can't do this alone, I need you."   
Joey sighed, but didn't say anything.   
"Jo, I need you... here with me. I need you to need me."   
Joey bit on her bottom lip, trying to stop more tears from flowing out of her eyes and down her face, Dawson's words were so heart-filled and so beautiful, and full of so much need.   
"I need you Dawson."   
Dawson pushed himself up from the dock and reached out his hand out to Joey, hoping that she would take it. Joey looked at the hand Dawson was holding out for her, Joey let her eyes stare at Dawson and then quickly bounce back to his hand.   
"Take my hand Joey, please."   
Joey put her hand in Dawson's hand, Dawson tightened his grip on Joey's hand and pulled her up from the dock. Joey stared into Dawson's eyes, they were only a few feet apart, and as Joey stared into Dawson's eyes, she saw the heartache etched there and she felt that if anyone could understand what she was going through, it would be Dawson Leery. Joey released her hand from Dawson's and wrapped both of her arms around Dawson's body as she pulled herself into his body, she hugged Dawson with all of her force as Dawson did the same. After a few minutes, Dawson pulled away and stared at Joey, he smiled at her slowly.   
"Did you know, that it has been 13 years exactly since the head in the cloud boy and the cynical girl across the creek met each other?"   
Joey let a smile find it's way across her face.   
"Seems like yesterday."   
Dawson nodded, he took Joey's hand and intertwined his fingers with Joey's.   
"How about we get inside, before it starts raining?"   
Joey tightened her grip on Dawson's hand.   
"Just as long as you stay with me, it sounds good to me."   
Dawson smiled and guided him and Joey towards Joey's house. 

**[ A few hours later.... ]**

Dawson sat on the couch, he watched the scenes of 'Carrie' dance across the screen in the most colorful colors; Dawson's eyes marveled at the television screen, even though he had seen this movie a dozen times, he was never amazed by how much he loved the movie. Dawson tore his eyes away from the movie for a second, to stare down at the girl sleeping in his arms; Joey's soft long brown hair laid against her face softly, she had her left hand on Dawson's chest and her right hand hanging off to the side of the couch. Dawson smiled at the sight laying out before him, _she looks so beautiful, so angelic... _Dawson shook his head, no he would not do this... he would not start realizing how much he was still in love with Joey. Joey needed him to be the best friend, and that was what he was going to be for her, the best friend... nothing more, nothing less, and that was going to be the bottom line. Dawson sighed, plus he loved Gretchen...

Gretchen. Love. Did he really love her? For some reason he didn't know anymore, for the past 4 hours before Joey had fallen asleep in his arms, they had just talked. Not about Pacey, or Gretchen, or even senior prom, they just talked; Mostly about movies, but they would occasionally talk about the havoc babies could create in their lives. Dawson had been at his happiest talking to Joey, and now 5 hours later, he was lying on Joey Potter's couch watching an old horror flick feeling confused about which he girl he truly did love.

It was pretty much the same scenario... Joey VS. Gretchen. On one hand Dawson had liked Gretchen before Joey, he had the biggest crush on Gretchen Whitter but then on the other hand, Dawson had loved Joey with all he had. What he had with Joey had been more then just a crush, but so was his relationship with Gretchen. Dawson didn't know what to think anymore, why did things have to be so confusing for him? The two women he was in love with were both in pain...

Gretchen was in pain because she felt that she was too old to be with him and Joey was in pain because of Pacey. And the fact that Dawson had automatically gone to comfort Joey was now just stating what Gretchen had already pointed out to him... he was always chasing after Joey Potter. Always chasing after something he couldn't achieve, Joey's heart belonged to Pacey's, and as much as Dawson tried to be that *one* for Joey, he wasn't, she wanted Pacey. Damn it, she wanted Pacey, more then she wanted him.

"What are you thinking about?"   
Dawson snapped himself out of his thoughts, and advanced his gaze down at Joey, who was now fully awake.   
"Things. I thought you were asleep."   
Joey pushed herself up, she folded her legs underneath her and stared at Dawson, a serious look in her brown eyes; Dawson folded his legs in an indian sitting posistion and smiled softly at Joey.   
"What sort of things? Gretchen things?"   
Dawson nodded slowly.   
"Among other things. Like now, I am thinking how in the world are we going to be able to face school tomorrow?"   
Joey's eyes got a paniced look in them.   
"I totally forgot about school. I don't think I can go Dawson! Everyone was at the senior prom, they all saw, they all heard what Pacey said about me, they're going to laugh at me."   
Dawson scooted closer to Joey and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Joey into his body.   
"Jo, who cares what they think? Who cares what all those superficial snobs have to say? Joey, for the past 4 years of high school you have been this incredibly strong person, you woke up every morning and walked into school with your head held up high, don't let this whole Pacey thing change who you are."   
Joey rolled her eyes.   
"Who am I Dawson? Do you even know anymore? So much has changed, how would you know who I am?"   
Dawson just smiled.   
"It's all in the eyes Joey. You can go ahead and lie to me all you want, but I can just look in your eyes and see everything that you are going through, your eyes tell me that you are still the Joey Potter that has made my life worth living. Joey, I know you, I know that these past three years have been incredibly hard on our friendship, but my feelings for you have never changed, well at least the friendship feelings. Joey, like I said, me and you we have been through it all and that is not going to change."   
Joey finally let a little smile creep upon her face.   
"Thank you Dawson Leery."   
Dawson pushed himself up.   
"No problem, I should be getting home, it's getting late."   
Joey nodded, she pushed herself up and followed Dawson to the door.   
"Look Joey, we can get through this, together though okay?"   
Joey nodded and hugged Dawson.   
"See you at school tomorrow."   
Dawson smiled.   
"Bye Jo."   
Dawson waved and ran down the stairs of Joey's house and raced to his mom's car, he hopped in and shut the door and started up the car; Dawson watched Joey go back inside her house, he smiled sadly to himself, the realization finally hitting him.

He was still in love with Joey Potter...   
  



	2. The Morning After

The Morning After **Title: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Summary: After losing Pacey and Gretchen, Joey and Dawson are brought back together.**   
**Note: Takes place after "Promicide".******

**CHAPTER 2: THE MORNING AFTER**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Joey groaned as the alarm of her digital clock went off, the annoying sound invading her ears, refusing to let Joey sleep in any more; Joey didn't want to wake up, but she knew that she had taken too many days off of school anyways and plus there was always Dawson... 

Joey let a little smile spread across her face when she thought about Dawson, he had really been there for her last night. It had felt like old times, just her and Dawson watching old movies, not caring about anything else but each other and whatever was playing on the screen. 

"Joey! Get ready for school!" 

Joey sighed, Joey kicked off the blankets that her body was entangled in, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and looked down at the floor. Joey didn't know if she had the guts to face everyone at school today, Joey had always been the strong one as Dawson had commented last night but Joey didn't feel strong; Actually Joey felt weak and helpless, and it was all Pacey's fault. 

"Now Joey!" 

Joey rolled her brown eyes and pushed herself up from her bed and walked over to the walk-in closet in her room; Joey grabbed a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants and went into the bathroom to change into the clothes she picked out. Joey sighed, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, there were dark circles underneath her eyes, she looked like she hadn't been sleeping in days, and well that was half true; Actually last night was the first night that she got her full 12 hours sleep. Sighing once more Joey slipped out of her bed clothes and slipped on the clothes she picked out, after getting dressed Joey brushed her hair and pulled it back into a tight pony-tail and then slipped on her black tennis shoes. Joey looked down at her watch, she wanted to get to school a little earlier then usual, she wanted to meet Dawson; Joey grabbed her jacket and backpack and ran out of the bathroom and out of her room and into the kitchen, Joey grabbed an apple and smiled at Bessie. 

"Hey Jo, are you sure you're going to be okay with going to school today?"   
Bessie stared at Joey with a concerned look in her eyes, Bessie was incredibly worried about Joey, she had seen Joey this past week and what she saw was no good; Joey had looked so depressed in the past few days and Bessie had no idea how to fix that, she didn't know how to fix Joey, there was only one person she knew that could fix Joey, Bessie only knew one person who could make Joey "Joey" again... unfortunately that person was in pain as well.   
"No not really, but if I'm going to graduate, I'm going have to go back to school."   
Joey hefted her backpack on her left shoulder and waved at Bessie.   
"If I have a mental breakdown, you'll be the first one to know; Bye Bess, Alex."   
Joey took a bite of the apple and ran out the door before Bessie could say something in response. 

**[Capeside High]**

"So senior prom, who's going to bring it up?"   
Dawson looked away from his locker and stared at Jen, shaking his head, Dawson went back to trying to find his math book; Jack laughed.   
"Um, Jen, you kind of already brought it up."   
Jack leaned against a metal locker and smiled at Jen when she leaned against the locker next to him.   
"Well what happened? I was totally trashed throughout the whole thing, and to make things worse I spent the whole night with Drue. Ugh."   
Jack smirked, Dawson slammed his locker door shut in aggravation catching Jen and Jack's attention.   
"What's your problem Dawson?" Jen asked, giving Dawson a look.   
Dawson sighed, "A lot of stuff happened at prom that is way more important then you getting drunk."   
Jack bit down on his lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable that he was literally in between Jen and Dawson. Jack looked at Dawson and saw the anger etched on Dawson's face, what was Dawson so angry about? Jack knew something big had happened at prom, but since he was outside with Tobey, he had no idea what it was, but now he was starting to get worried. First Joey had refused to talk to him and now Dawson was slamming locker-doors shut and snapping at Jen. 

Joey walked down the halls of Capeside High, frantically trying to find Dawson; Joey could hear people whispering things and she could feel their eyes on her, but right now, all that mattered was finding Dawson. Joey pushed past a few people and then smiled to herself when she saw Dawson by his locker. 

"Hi."   
Joey glanced at Jen and Jack, she waved at them, but then instantly turned to Dawson and smiled at him. Dawson stop staring at his locker and looked at Joey once she walked over to them, _Oh geez... she looks beautiful, _Dawson shook the thought of his mind as quick as it came in, god why was he doing this to himself? He knew that he could never win Joey back, there was no way, he could have her heart back, he lost that a long time ago; Dawson smiled at Joey.   
"Hey Jo, are you feeling better?"   
Joey nodded and ignored the concerned 'what's up?' looks she was getting from Jack and Jen, she wasn't ready to tell them what happened at senior prom yet.   
"I'm okay, hey want to catch some breakfast before class starts?"   
Dawson nodded.   
"Sure, let's go."   
Joey smiled and waved at Jack and Jen once more and took off with Dawson heading towards the cafeteria, Joey usually didn't like eating at the cafeteria but she needed a few minutes alone with Dawson, and if she had to succumb to school food, then so be it. 

Jen and Jack turned and looked at each other; Jen shook her head, for once she had no idea what was going on, sure her and Joey had gotten real close during their New York trip, but she had no idea what was going on with her two friends.   
"Don't ask me Jack."   
Jen turned when she heard footsteps and stared at Pacey, who had a tired look on his face. Jen went to say hi to him but Pacey walked right past them ignoring them.   
"Maybe it has something to do with Pacey ignoring us."   
Jen shrugged at Jack's suggestion.   
"Oh great, Joey plus Dawson plus Pacey equals big love triangle." 

Joey sat down at one of the cafeteria tables that had no one sitting in it, Joey place her tray of cafeteria food on the table in front of her and smiled at Dawson, when he did the same and sat down next to her.   
"I wasn't really hungry, I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with you before school officially started."   
Dawson nodded and pushed his tray away from him.   
"Same here, I would never want to eat this food voluntarily Jo."   
Joey laughed quietly at Dawson's joke, but then she laughed once more when she thought, that it was probably true. Joey pushed her tray next to Dawson's and looked around the cafeteria and saw some people staring at her. "What's up Joey?"   
Joey looked back at Dawson and sighed.   
"It's just -- God, everyone is staring at me Dawson! On the way to your locker, all I could hear was people whispering things, probably about me."   
Dawson looked away from Joey and stared at some of the people, he sighed and turned back to Joey.   
"Who cares Jo? When did you start caring about what people think of you?"   
Joey rolled her eyes.   
"Since my ex-boyfriend told the whole school that I make him feel like shit."   
Dawson lowered his eyes, his anger towards Pacey was growing every minute he saw Joey looking sad or troubled. The pain she was going through, it just wasn't fair and Dawson wanted it to stop for her, he wanted Joey to be happy, he wanted all the pain she was feeling to go away, but he didn't know how to do that.   
"That's Pacey's fault, not yours. He was feeling bad and he lashed out at you, you didn't deserve it."   
Joey closed her eyes and held them closed for the longest time and then looked back up at Dawson.   
"Do I make you feel like you're nothing?"   
Dawson stared at Joey, his eyes held a shocked look in them; He never once thought that Joey would ask him that, he thought she already knew what she made him feel like. Dawson smiled sadly at his best friend.   
"Joey. I didn't think I needed to tell you how you made me feel, I thought you already knew how you made me feel, but I guess this thing with Pacey has made you lose sight of that. Joey Potter, you have never once made me feel like I'm nothing, actually that is the furthest from how you make me feel. You make me feel whole Jo, you make me feel like I'm _something_. My dreams, my aspirations, my goals... they're all because of you, so when you ask me if you make me feel like I'm nothing, you should already know the answer Joey."   
Joey stared at Dawson, not sure of what to say, his words were so beautiful, they held so much meaning. Joey heard the first school bell, indicating that they got at least 5 minutes to get to class before they were late; Joey continued to stare at Dawson, not saying a word; Now it really felt like old times, just her and Dawson staring into each other's eyes not planning on anything to say, just living in that moment, just holding that gaze just long enough to tell each other how much they cared about each other.   
"Thank you." Joey finally said.   
Dawson smiled and pushed himself and reached his hand out to Joey, who took it; Dawson pulled Joey up and smiled sweetly at her.   
"No problem, school awaits."   
Joey rolled her eyes.   
"Just great."   
Dawson laughed and he leaded him and Joey towards their first class, math. 

Pacey lingered in the background, watching the scene lay out in front of him, with a sad look on his face. Joey was happy, that was what he wanted her to be, but as much as he had wanted that, he wanted to be the one that made her happy. But watching Joey and Dawson, made him see that he could never be the one that made Joey happy, sure he could make her happy for a little while, but he could never completely make her happy, not like Dawson could. Dawson had this ability, to make Joey happy to her fullest, Dawson could look into Joey's eyes and know what she is feeling, Dawson could just be there and make Joey smile big. Pacey had only had that ability over Andie, yeah he made Andie incredibly happy, but that relationship was doomed, the minute Andie told him the truth it was all over, and Joey had entered his life as this constant reminder that all women in his life didn't have to be out to hurt him, but Joey she was in love with him, and that made it worse when he lashed out at her. It wasn't the women that hurt him, it wasn't the women that destroyed the relationship... it was him. Pacey sighed, and took off for his first class, history; Pacey let his eyes stare at Joey and Dawson for a few more seconds before leaving as well. 

**[Math Class]**

Joey flipped through her math textbook, Mr. Williams, her math teacher had just told the class to just work on some math problems; Joey stopped at page 19 and groaned, she hated math the most out of all her school subjects. Dawson watched Joey flip through math pages, he had to smile to himself, he knew for a fact Joey hated math the most, he wished he could see her face, but all he could see was the back of her head, but he could just see her face and it made him smile even bigger. 

"What are you smiling at?"   
Joey asked Dawson, looking at him over her shoulder; Dawson smirked and pulled his desk closer to Joey's.   
"You. You got your 'I hate math' looks on your face, it's entertaining."   
Joey smiled, her brown eyes twinkling back at Dawson, for a few minutes she let all of her problems stay unsolved, and she just stared back at Dawson, her life-long friend, her human picker upper.   
"Well thank you mister Leery, for taking pleasure in my pain."   
Dawson smiled, and opened his mouth to say something but the voice of Mr. Williams, made him shut his mouth. 

"Excuse me you two little lovebirds, you think you could pay attention to the math work, instead of each other?" 

Joey blushed and turned the other way and Dawson opened his math book and flipped to page 19, grabbing is pencil Dawson started his math work, a red color rising in his face. 

"Could you be anymore obvious Leery?"   
Dawson glared once the hushed taunting voice of Drue Valentine hissed into his left ear; God, words couldn't even explain how much hatred Dawson had for Drue, the guy just seemed to live on making other people's lives like living hells.   
"Could you be any more annoying?"   
Dawson turned around and glared at Drue, who had a grin on his face.   
"What can't handle the truth Leery? It's all over your face--"   
Drue brought his voice down to a hush that only him and Dawson could hear.   
"You love Joey Potter. You got the look in your eyes man, the goofy smirk on your face, and the red color on your face. She may not see it yet, but I can; You keep trying to tell yourself that you two, that you and miss Potter over there are just friends, and she may believe it, but we all know when you're home alone, you sit alone staring at some framed picture of her thinking of the old times, when she wanted you and not Whitter."   
Dawson gritted his teeth and turned the other way, deciding that ignoring Drue was the best way to go.   
"Don't be angry, I was just being man enough to tell you the truth."   
Dawson slammed his math book shut loudly and turned around to face Drue.   
"Shut up."   
Drue grinned.   
"Aww, is the poor baby getting upset? Hey when me and Potter were locked in together, a few weeks ago, I caught a peek down her shirt, good pair of boobs."   
Dawson jumped out of his desk and lunged at Drue, grabbing everybody's attention. 

Joey whirled around and saw Dawson and Drue fighting, Joey pushed herself up and tried to push her way through the crowd of students and Mr. Williams, she tried to reach Dawson but the crowd was too large. 

"You take that back!"   
Dawson tightened his grip on Drue's shirt collar.   
"What? Can't handle to hear what you're missing out on?"   
Dawson punched Drue in the face; Drue spit out blood and punched Dawson back. 

"Hey you two! Stop it right now!"   
Mr. Williams grabbed Dawson by the shirt and pushed him to the side and then grabbed Drue.   
"Both of you to the principal's office right now!"   
Mr. Williams led both Dawson and Drue out of the math classroom. 

Joey looked at Dawson as he was led out of the classroom; Joey's brown eyes drilled into Dawson's and all she could see was his hatred, hatred for Drue, hatred for Pacey, and a tint of his love for her. Joey opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Dawson was out of her sight and heading towards the principal's office.   
"Dawson."

**[Principle's Office]******

Dawson sat in a chair, the principal staring at him, giving Dawson his best disappointed look.   
"Mr. Leery, you are one of the best behaved students in Capeside High, and then a few weeks before graduating you decide to get into a fight? What's going on with you?"   
Dawson rolled his eyes, sighing.   
"Drue insulted a really good friend of mine."   
The principal sighed sadly.   
"Well is it worth getting a suspension for 3 days?"   
Dawson nodded slowly.   
"It sure was."   
"Well good, because you're suspended for 3 days, now leave Mr. Leery."   
Dawson pushed himself up and walked out of the principal's office and headed towards his locker.

Dawson grabbed all of his books out of his locker and threw them into his backpack, zipping up his backpack Dawson turned to leave but stopped when he saw Pacey standing in front of him. There was a long silence, of the two boys just staring at each other, Dawson didn't know what to say, he hated Pacey, right now he hated Pacey for what he did to Joey.   
"What do you want Pacey?"   
Pacey raked his fingers through his hair and stared at Dawson seriously.   
"Why did you attack Drue?"   
Dawson rolled his eyes, he hefted his backpack on and brushed past Pacey, but turned around immediately when Pacey grabbed his arm.   
"Man, can't you answer a simple question? Why did you attack Drue?"   
Dawson pushed Pacey back.   
"Screw you Pacey. I don't owe you anything, you humiliated Joey in front of everybody!"   
Pacey rolled his eyes.   
"And why does that concern you? You're not her boyfriend anymore..."   
Pacey stopped when he saw Dawson's eyes get a look in them.   
"And maybe that's what bothering you D, you're not her boyfriend and you still love her. That's it isn't it? Damn it Dawson, you still love Joey! What the hell have you been doing with my sister this whole time when you fully knew you were still in love with Joey?"   
Dawson tried to find the words to explain what Pacey asked him, but he couldn't find the words. Dawson stared at Pacey with a clueless look on his face.   
"This little dance you and Joey do, the one where you dance around your emotions for each other, is bullshit. I'm damn sick of it! You two pretend you're over each other and me and Gretchen get the short end of the sticks!"   
Dawson glared.   
"What do you care? You dumped Joey! And in the most humiliating and cruel way I have ever seen!"   
Pacey shook his head.   
"I never set out to hurt anybody."   
Dawson closed his eyes for a second.   
"Maybe that is what made it worse Pacey."   
Pacey stared at Dawson as Dawson turned around and walked out of Capeside High. Pacey turned around and saw Jack staring at him.

"Jack."   
Jack put his hand up.   
"You know what, if Dawson makes Joey happy, then so be it, obviously you can't make her happy, because you can't even make yourself happy."   
Jack smiled sadly at Pacey and then walked away, he didn't hate Pacey, he just felt bad for him. All Pacey wanted was love, and as much as he had hoped Joey could do that for him, love him with everything she had, that wasn't enough... Pacey needed to love himself, and that was something Joey couldn't help him with, something no one could help Pacey with.

"Suspended for 3 days."   
Jen looked up from her notebook and stared at Joey.   
"Yep, 3 days away from this hell hole known as high school."   
Jen grinned at Joey but then swiped the grin off of her face; Jen noticed the look of grief on Joey's face and immediately felt sorry for her little remark. Joey pushed her hair back and stared at the tray of cafeteria food in front of her with a disgusted look on her face.   
"How am I supposed to eat this stuff when Dawson is home suspended for 3 whole days, because of Drue Valentine?"   
Joey looked up and smiled softly when Jack sat down next to her; Jack stared at Joey and took her hand in his under the cafeteria table, sure it wasn't a lot... but it was the best thing Jack could do for Joey at the moment.   
"I just don't understand guys! Sure Drue is annoying as hell, but why does Dawson attack him now? Only about 2 weeks before graduation and he does this? What has gotten into him?"   
Jen shrugged and took a bite of her cream corn; Jack smiled sadly.   
"Because he still loves you."   
Joey and Jen both turned around and stared at Jack.   
"What did you say?"   
Jack stared at Joey with a serious look on his face.   
"I said he loves you. Dawson still loves you Joey, that is what has gotten into him, that is why he attacked Drue, that is why he hates Pacey. Dawson Leery is completely and utterly in love with you, he can't help himself, but as much as he tries to stop loving you, he loves you even more. You don't control love, love controls you."   
Joey stared at Jack and then pushed herself up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Jen scooted closer to Jack and gave him a look.   
"Where is she going?"   
Jack stared after Joey, and then turned to Jen.   
"To him, to Dawson." 


	3. 

the truth shall set us free **Title: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Summary: After losing Pacey and Gretchen, Joey and Dawson are brought back together.**   
**Note: Takes place after "Promicide".**

**JOEY:**   
This isn't about Dawson and you know it. So why don't you tell me what's really going on?

**PACEY:**   
Watching you dance with him just now, I realized it's the happiest I've seen you all night. The happiest I've seen you in weeks, in fact. ...But you wanna know what's worse? I never thought I'd say this -- I can't believe I'm saying this, but: I don't care. I don't care that you were dancing with Dawson. I'm not hurt, I'm not jealous, I'm not anything. That's what's going on, Joey.   


**JOEY:**   
Great. Then how 'bout we take this "nothing" outside?

**PACEY:**   
So you can clean up my mess again? No. You wanted me to take off the happy mask? Here it goes: why are you with me?

**JOEY:**   
Pacey --

**PACEY:**   
-- Because I don't know why I'm with you. I used to, but not anymore.

**JOEY:**   
I'll make a note of that.

**PACEY:**   
What I do know is that I'm tired of how I feel when I'm with you. Like your good deed -- the designated loser, the big fat failure -- that's not who I am.

**JOEY:**   
I never said it was. Ya know -- this isn't about me, Pacey, it's about you --

**PACEY:**   
No... It is about you. And how being with you makes me feel like I'm worthless, and stupid, and never right. But you know what? I realized something. It isn't my fault. When I'm with you, I'm poor Pacey he didn't get into college, I'm stupid Pacey got the airport limo or ruined the corsage or ripped the dress --

**JOEY:**   
-- I said I don't care about that stuff!

**PACEY:**   
I want you to care, Joey. I don't want you to just accept it. Because right now, we're not just trapped on a boat, we're trapped in this relationship, and I can't take it anymore. Being with you makes me feel like I'm nothing. I don't do it to myself. You do it to me every day and you don't even see it. That's why I flinch when you get near me. That's why I can't bring myself to touch you, why the last thing I want is to touch you...

**JOEY:**   
Are you done?

**PACEY:**   
I can keep going if you want.

**JOEY:**   
No Pacey, you can stop. And then, you can just go to hell. 

**CHAPTER 3- AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET US FREE...**

Joey looked up at the house she had accustomed herself to call her second home, The Leery home, after her mother died that house became her own; Joey swallowed down some of her fear as she climbed up the cement steps that led to The Leery house, Joey looked at her watch: 

**1:15 pm.**

It was still school hours, Joey walked to the side of the house and smiled softly when she saw Dawson's ladder resting against the side of the house, Dawson still had the ladder, after everything that had happened he still had the ladder by his house. Joey looked up and saw that Dawson's bedroom light was on, Joey didn't know what she was going to say to Dawson once she entered his room, what would she say? 

_Oh hi Dawson, I was just wondering why you attacked Drue Valentine, yeah that pond scum guy? Because Jack told me you attacked him because you still loved me, so is it true? Do you still love me Dawson?_

No Joey couldn't say that, Joey didn't even know what she was doing here, once Jack had told her that the only reason Dawson had attacked Drue was because he still loved her, Joey had instantly freaked out. She had ran out of school, and the next thing she knew she was in front of Dawson's house, Joey wouldn't believe that Dawson still loved her, after all they had been through... there was no way, that Dawson still loved her. Dawson loved Gretchen, yes he loved Gretchen, older Gretchen, and Joey loved Pacey. 

But did she? Joey thought she loved Pacey, but she wasn't so sure anymore. In the past few weeks Joey had lied, lied about having sex with Pacey to Dawson, that one lie was probably the one thing that destroyed their relationship, Joey knew it had been wrong to lie to Dawson about that, but she just couldn't find it in her to tell Dawson the truth... Joey should have seen that what was wrong with her and Pacey, the longer Joey was with Pacey, the more she lied, it was lies after lies after lies. Joey didn't know who she was anymore, she had once been Joey Potter, the tomboyish girl across the creek, but with Pacey she didn't know who she was anymore; And then Pacey's actions at senior prom... those awful words, those hateful words... those words made Joey realize something... 

Joey was no longer in love with Pacey. 

Joey walked over to the ladder and started climbing up, heading towards Dawson's room, Joey needed to know the truth, Joey needed to hear from Dawson, how he really felt about her, only then could she move on, grow up and leave Capeside with her mind free of thoughts of Pacey and Dawson. Joey climbed up the last step, she peered into Dawson's bedroom and saw that he wasn't in there, Joey sighed and climbed inside Dawson's window and walked into his bedroom. Joey walked over to Dawson's desk and stared at the line of framed photos on his desk, Joey picked up one of the pictures and stared at it; The picture was one of her and Dawson, they were probably 13, Joey was in her bikini top and short blue shorts on and blood, fake of course, all over her body... Dawson had his arm draped around Joey's shoulder and they were both grinning at the camera. Joey smiled softly at the picture, Joey remembered that day perfectly, it was right after she had been 'killed' in Dawson's horror movie. 

"Joey?"   
Joey put the picture back down on Dawson's desk, and turned around to face Dawson who had just walked back in his room; Joey smiled at Dawson.   
"Hey Dawson."   
Dawson smiled warily at Joey and put the bag of chips he had in his arms on his bed and raised his eyebrow at Joey in questioning.   
"What's up Joey, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"   
Joey nodded.   
"I ditched."   
Dawson shook his head sadly.   
"Joey! We only have about 2 weeks until graduation, and you have already missed enough days because of that Pacey thing, you shouldn't even be here."   
Joey gave Dawson a look.   
"Dawson... why did you attack Drue?"   
Dawson looked at Joey, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it, his eyes lowered to the floor.   
"Jo, he insulted you, you're my friend, I defended you."   
Joey sighed and walked over to Dawson, she could see that it was something else.   
"Dawson you have always been able to defend me before without violence, something else is up, spill."   
Dawson looked up at Joey, he tried to avoid the look she was giving him, but he was instantly pulled into Joey's brown eyes; Whenever Dawson looked into those eyes, he could tell no lie.   
"Joey..."   
Joey kneeled in front of Dawson.   
"Dawson."   
Dawson blew out a breath and closed his eyes. How come telling Joey what he knew was true was so hard? This was Joey Potter after all! A girl he told everything to, a girl he had confessed a million times that he loved her, but finally when it came for him to say it this time, it became so hard. Dawson's heart was beating harder and faster then it had ever beat before, Dawson knew that either he would win Joey back by saying this, or lose Joey forever... literally. It was only 2 weeks until graduation, if Joey heard something she didn't want to hear she could just ignore him for the next 2 weeks and then walk out of his life forever and never look back... that would kill him, but so was not telling Joey what was going on with him, he needed to tell her, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore, it was just too hard lying to Joey anymore.   
"Joey, I, well, I still love you Joey. Wait let me finish... I know that you love Pacey, even after what he did to you on senior prom, and I know that I probably have no chance whatsoever in getting you back, but I can't help how I feel. Believe me, I try Jo, I really do! But it seems the harder I try to stop loving you, I love you even more, before Gretchen had distracted me from thinking about you all the time, but with Gretchen gone, all I can see is you. Joey Drue had been taunting me, saying that I was in love with you, and then... god I just exploded."   
Dawson stopped talking and looked at Joey; Joey's brown eyes shined brightly, her face was emotionless but then she finally let a small smile draw itself across her face.   
"Dawson, I love you. I always have, you were always the one that I loved, I loved you so much, I think that was the problem... I loved you too much. Everything in my life, it revolved around you Dawson, everything that I did, I did because of you Dawson Leery. I always wished, hoped, that I could get you, that you would look at me one day and love me, love me for all my little quirks, and you did... you really loved me. I was scared, because that love held for me, was so bright, and I was afraid that you would wake up one day and ask yourself why you were with someone like me, I thought you deserved better, that is why I chose Pacey."   
Joey's eyes were glistening with tears; Dawson looked at Joey with a shocked look on his face.   
"Better then you? No Joey, there isn't anything better then you."   
Joey let the tears fall out of her eyes, Dawson pulled Joey up with him and stared at her.   
"Nothing will ever be better then you Joey, nothing."   
Dawson leaned in and brushed his lips gently across Joey's lips, Joey closed her eyes.

_Nothing will ever be better then you Joey, nothing._

Pacey took in a deep breath, as he stood outside of Dawson's house, staring into Dawson's bedroom window with a pained look on his face. Pacey turned away, not bearing to see Joey and Dawson kissing anymore, Pacey jumped back on his bike, and pedaled off as fast as he could. Pacey had gone to Dawson's after he saw Joey run out of the school, Pacey had instantly known Joey would go here, Pacey needed to talk to Joey, to make up for what he did to her at senior prom...

_They kissed.___

Pacey knew once he and Joey broke up, that Joey would realize that it was Dawson who she was in love with, but seeing it, seeing the girl he loved and his best friend kissing, pained him more then anything ever had. Pacey finally knew how Dawson felt when he saw him and Joey kissing, Pacey didn't want to be angry with Dawson, but he was. Pacey knew he had no right to be angry or jealous, he had dumped Joey, he had told her she deserved better... but damn it, he didn't think she would move on so easily, so fast. Pacey pedaled a little bit faster, wanting to get away from Dawson's house; Pacey felt his heart aching, all he had ever wanted to do was love Joey, he had wanted to give her something that no one else could... Pacey closed his eyes, remembering the conversation Joey and him had at senior prom...   


_You know, last year -- I could give you something no one else could. I could give you a wall to paint a mural on, I could sail you around on a boat for a whole summer, I could give you that night on the ski trip -- but I'm spent now, Jo. I've got nothing left to give. And it makes me angry that you'd stay with me even after I've become what I've become.___

_What have you become? You're just you, you're a good person and I love you--___

_-- Joey, I've become someone who hates himself so much he can't even look in a mirror. And I wish being with you didn't make it worse but it does. Because the more you love me in spite of all this, the angrier at you I get... and the more I stop loving you back.___

_How long have you felt this way?___

_I don't know. And I know it isn't right. I know my failures have nothing to do with you, but if we stay together, I'm just gonna keep taking it all out on you -- like I did in there tonight. That was horrible, Joey, and I know all this is totally my fault. I can't keep treating you like that - but I know I won't stop treating you like that.___

_I've got news for you -- how you treat me, is actually totally in your power.___

_Joey, look at me... Senior year is over. We're two different people, heading in two different directions. There's no boat in the sunset this time. There's Boston and there's Capeside._   
__ __

Pacey opened his eyes and continued pedaling, the tears finally falling out of his eyes... he wasn't going to stop Joey and Dawson from starting up a relationship this time, no he was just going to let it happen, because that was what Joey deserved... Pacey had told her he was all spent, but no he had one more thing to give her... and that was Dawson Leery, Dawson was what she deserved and he wasn't going to stand in the way.

Dawson finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Joey, he opened his mouth to say something but then Gretchen entered his mind, her words at senior prom hit him.   


_Look: I think I should explain...___

_-- Dawson, you don't need to explain. And it doesn't matter anyway. I know what I have to do. I don't belong here, Dawson. I need to go on with my life. Go back to college. Figure out who I am, and what I want. This is not my place. Not here, and not with you... you're still chasing after Joey. Literally, and metaphorically.___

_You told me to go to her? I thought you understood about our friendship.___

_I do. And watching you chase her, it became even more clear. Dawson -- there's so many loose ends there, so much the two of you haven't resolved.___

Dawson hadn't realized the true meaning of Gretchen's words that night, but looking back at Joey right now, he fully understood what Gretchen had been telling him, he finally understood.

"Now what mister Leery?"   
Dawson smirked at Joey and pulled her in for another kiss.   
"We get the happy ending Joey." 


End file.
